Escaped Death Eaters
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: A new Dark Age is rising...
1. Thus It Begins

Things had been rather strange since a couple of escaped Death Eaters had gathered an abundance of troops (including a number of extremely dangerous creatures like the Nundu, the Quintaped, the Lethifold, Dementors, Streelers, Runespoors, Red Caps, and more) and ransacked the Wizarding world as they knew it.

Ron and Harry had heard the grave news at the office.

"Surely there's something we can do," said Harry to Kingsley.

"Not at this point," said Kingsley grimly. "They're much too strong at this point. The creatures they have with them are far too dangerous; Nundus can wipe out entire villages if they so much as breathe the wrong way, and Lethifolds can just swallow people up without actually causing any bloodshed. Quintapeds are extremely poisonous. If we attempt to strike or stop them they may just let loose all their horrible creatures. We haven't been able to figure out how they managed to get so many of them, I suppose it was just a duplication spell, or something of that nature…"

"But what if they do let the things loose?" asked Ron. "What will happen to our homes? Our families?"

Kingsley gave him another grave look.

"That's what I was going to suggest. For now, I think it's best if you all go home to your families. Hogwarts is being evacuated so the only other place I would recommend going would be King's Cross to go get your children. The train should be arriving in about a half an hour."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Also, I wouldn't send too many letters. You wouldn't want to be traced and you wouldn't want those letters intercepted."

So Harry and Ron left the office numbly; they really couldn't believe this. How did they let it get so out of hand so quickly? Harry and Ron turned to each other outside the office.

"Good luck mate," said Ron.

They hugged.

"We'll keep in touch somehow," said Harry. "Keep Hermione safe."

"You keep Ginny safe too. And your kids."

"And yours."

They patted each other's backs then Apparated to each other's houses.

Ron got inside the door. The house was silent. His mind was so warped by what he had just heard that his mind instantly went into panic mode.

"Hermione!" he called frantically. "Hermione!"

Hermione came into the living room, looking worried.

"Ron! You're home! Are you all right?"

Ron swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Hermione…I love you."

"I love you too," said Hermione, sounding slightly confused. "Is everything all right?"

"Here," said Ron, taking her hand and leading her to the living room sofa, where they both sat down.

"I have some bad news."

"What?"

Ron took her hand in both of his hands. "We're under attack. Apparently there are escaped Death Eaters on the run, and they've somehow managed to breed a slew of dangerous creatures, ones that are so dangerous that they may just set them off on us if they feel like it. Kingsley says they're very powerful; so powerful in fact that we can't do anything about them. He told us to come home, tell our wives, and then go to King's Cross to pick up the kids in half an hour, because Hogwarts is being evacuated for their safety. It's gotten really bad already, and we have to stay home and take care of our families. They've shut down the office except the Minister's, and Kingsley is staying there to keep some kind of vigil. But it's just as you're thinking it is, Hermione…it's a dark time indeed."

Hermione sat, blinking, letting the news wash over her. Then she slowly stood up. Ron stood with her, looking anxious.

"What about Harry?"

"He's gone home to tell Ginny. I expect they'll be going to King's Cross to go get our nephews and niece."

Hermione's eyes filled with immediate sense of purpose. "Well, we haven't any time to lose then, have we? Let's go get Rose and Hugo and then we can talk about what we're going to do."

Ron couldn't suppress a smile. That was the Hermione he knew.

They got their coats and walked out of the door toward their Muggle car. Ron got in the driver's seat and Hermione sat in the passenger seat.

Before starting the car, Ron looked at Hermione. She was terribly pale and looked flustered.

"Are you all right, Hermione?"

She started. "Hmm? Oh, yes, fine…"

Ron took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure they're as scared as you are."

She just nodded, then looked at him. Ron leaned toward Hermione and kissed her, to try and ease some of her worry. They did this for a minute or two before they broke apart and Ron started the car.

They drove mostly in silence; quite honestly the Weasleys were busy pondering what their life was going to be like in the next few days, the next few hours.

They got to King's Cross. They were expecting there to be a large group of parents, picking up their kids.

What they hadn't expected was for there to be pandemonium. There were people everywhere; some were parents, calling for their kids, and some were kids, calling for their parents.

Ron and Hermione entered King's Cross and instantly were buffeted by a crowd of terrified people. Hermione gave a cry of displeasure and confusion as a few of them bumped her and her hand was nearly yanked out of Ron's.

"Get away from her," Ron snarled, and he pulled Hermione close to him. They stood, arms around each other, looking around frantically.

"We have to find Hugo and Rosie," said Hermione. "I'll start looking."

"If you find them, meet me right here," said Ron firmly.

Hermione nodded, then ran into the crowd, calling for her daughter and son.

"Rose! Hugo!"

Ron looked around too, yelling "Rose! Rosie! Hugo!"

Hermione suddenly ran into a red-haired boy and she nearly apologized until she discovered it was her son, Hugo, who had spotted her and was hugging her tightly.

"Mum!"

"Hi, sweetheart," said Hermione, holding her son. Even at twelve Hugo was distinctively lovable; he was carrying his luggage already. "Where's your owl?"

"I let Adele fly away; I just told her to go to our house and she took off."

"Where's Rose?" said Hermione.

"I don't know," said Hugo, his eyes fearful. "I don't know, Mum, I can't find her-"

"We'll find her," said Hermione. "Rose!"

"Rosie!" yelled Hugo.

They looked all around for Rose. Hermione waved her wand at her son's luggage then grabbed him as they fought through the crowd to get to an area where there weren't so many people. Hugo's luggage trailed cheerfully behind them as they came to a small area on the side of the crowd to look for Rose.

"Rose!" called Hermione.

"Rosie!" called Hugo.

Then suddenly, they saw her; Rose was able to run at them despite the people around her and once she reached them she threw her arms around her mother. Her luggage had already been bewitched to follow her, like Hugo's, and so it took its place next to the rest of the luggage.

"Mum! Where's Dad?"

"He's on the other side, waiting for us. We have to go find him now…"

They all linked arms and fought their way through the crowd.

"Ron!" Hermione called, seeing him. He looked around and saw his wife and children struggling through the panicked crowd. Ron began to fight his way toward them.

Once he had reached Hermione, he looked around, his arm around his wife and his hand warm on Rose's shoulder. "Where's their luggage? Did they have it?"

"Behind us," said Hermione.

Finally the crowd seemed to lessen; it was easier to move around now. The Weasleys huddled close, arms around each other. Then Rose said suddenly "Scorpius!"

Scorpius Malfoy, Rose and Hugo's friend, was standing by one of the platforms. His face broke into relief when he saw her and she ran and hugged him.

Ron said, "Come on, Rosie. We have to go."

"Wait, Dad…Scorpius, are your mum and dad coming for you?"

"No," said Scorpius. "I got an owl from Dad saying he and Mum had to go someplace. I don't know where they went but they aren't coming here. So here I am."

"They aren't coming for you?" asked Hermione.

"No."

Hermione's expression was calm and purposeful.

"All right, you'll come home with us for right now."

Ron glanced at her. "Hermione…"

"We are all in danger," Hermione said to him quietly. "We need to protect all of our own."

"Would that be okay with you both?" said Scorpius, looking slightly alarmed.

"It's fine with him," said Hermione cheerfully, patting Ron's shoulder. "And me as well. Get your things, Scorpius, you can come home with us for a little while."

Since Rose and Hugo had become friends with Scorpius at Hogwarts Ron had not been very hostile toward Scorpius, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Scorpius staying in the house for a long period of time. However, he made no objection; he waved his wand at Rose's, Hugo's, and now Scorpius' luggage and made it follow the group back to the car. Hermione walked up next to him and put her arm around him.

He smiled a little and put an arm around her.

They got in the car; Ron and Hermione up front and Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo in the back. Their luggage had been successfully shrunk to fit inside the trunk. Ron started the car and began to drive them back home. Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius all looked equally wary of what was going on, but Rose was the only one to voice her worry.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on? Why did we have to leave?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance then Hermione looked at her daughter.

"They…didn't tell you?"

"No, they just told us Hogwarts was being evacuated for our safety. They wouldn't tell us anything else."

Hermione sighed. "Well, sweetie…a few escaped Death Eaters have bred this massive army of extremely dangerous creatures, and not just any old dangerous creatures…ones that could cause thousands of deaths. They've grown very strong and very large as well. The Ministry didn't see it coming but once they had there was nothing they could do. It's as if another Dark Age is setting upon us. They told your dad at the office to come home and then go get you and Hugo from King's Cross so we can be together as a family and take care of each other."

Rose looked frightened, and Hugo did too.

Scorpius had a very dark expression but said nothing.

Ron said suddenly, "Rosie, Hugo, listen…and Scorpius, Hermione and I aren't your parents but I'll say this to you too; we'll all have to stay together, stay in the house, not send too many letters, and also keep under constant watch of creatures or Death Eaters. We need to look out for each other, all right?"

"Yes, Dad," said Hugo and Rose.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius.

They drove for a little while. They came to a small town road and suddenly Rose said "Mum! Dad!"

About three Dementors flew to the front of their car. Ron swerved the car and braked just in time before they nearly smashed into a wall. Ron got out and pointed his wand at the Dementors, which had multiplied from three to seventy in a matter of seconds. Hermione got her wand and opened the door.

"Stay here, all of you-"

She got out of the car and pointed her wand as well. Husband and wife both yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver terrier flickered and disappeared; the silver otter of Hermione's jerked feebly and dissipated.

"Come on, Ron!" cried Hermione. "A happy memory!"

"I don't know why it didn't work!" said Ron worriedly.

"We're too scared for our kids to think straight," said Hermione. "Think of when they were born, Ron…think of when they first came, when we first held them-ready, go!"

They cried "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and this time it worked. The terrier and the otter charged at the Dementors, who all scattered and flew away.

Suddenly Rose screamed. "MUM! DAD!"

A Dementor was trying to get inside their car, and it was already sucking the souls out of the kids.

"NO!" screamed Hermione. Ron charged forward and roared "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

It was so powerful that it blasted the Dementor out of sight. Hermione ran to the car and Ron followed her, his face lined with worry. He knew what needed to happen.

"Hermione, it's too dangerous. You take the kids and Apparate home; I'll drive the rest of the way alone. That way, if they attack our car, it'll only be me who'll be attacked."

"Ron, I-" said Hermione, about to disagree, but Ron put both hands on her face.

"You're a brave woman, darling. But for once don't be brave. Just be safe. I'll come home, I promise."

Hermione nodded. Ron kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you. Now go."

Hermione nodded and said, "Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, get out of the car and let's all grab hands."

They obeyed and she said, "We're gonna go home. Dad's gonna meet us there."

Before she could give them a chance to argue Hermione Disapparated and they came back to their house. Hermione said "Quickly! Inside! Now!"

They all ran inside, Hermione behind them with her wand out. Once inside, Hermione closed and locked all the doors in the house with her wand. Then she went to the kids, who all looked rather shaken.

"All right…we're safe. We're all right."

Hermione smiled, trying to hide that she was as scared as they were. "I'll make us all some tea…"

She ran to the kitchen without another word.

Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo sat on the couch. Rose took Scorpius' hand for comfort and he put an arm around her. Hugo got up and went to the kitchen to help his mother.

"Do you need help, Mum?"

"No, it's all right," said Hermione, in some kind of hysterical cheerfulness. She bustled around, making the tea, pouring it into mugs and trying to act like she wasn't worried. She put the teas mugs on a tray and then said, "It's fine, it'll be fine, your dad will be home soon. He must be, he must be home soon…"

There was a loud sound of glass breaking; due to Hermione's hands shaking uncontrollably she had dropped the tray of tea mugs and they had all smashed on the floor.

"Reparo," she said, pointing her shaking wand at the debris. "Tergeo."

It cleaned itself up and Hermione knelt onto the floor; she was trembling very hard and she put a shaking hand to her face.

Hugo hesitated, then he knelt down and put his arms around Hermione. She hugged him back and Hugo could feel his mother's fears beating frantically in her heart; the fear for their lives, the fear of what they had just encountered, the fear that she would lose his father. Hugo was a nice, sweet boy who simply wanted to hug his mother and assure her that things would be all right.

"It'll be all right, Mum," he told her, hugging her tighter.

Hermione sighed and patted her son's back. They broke apart. She smiled at him and put her hand on his head, stroking his hair.

"You're so much like your dad," she said. "Always so sweet and loving."

Hugo tried to smile at her but could not quite manage it. She understood.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Hermione leapt up and she and Hugo ran to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione, her wand out.

"Hermione, it's me! It's Ron!"

"Prove it!" said Hermione, her face white. "Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, behind the couch, now!"

They did as she asked and Hermione kept her wand pointed at the door.

"In the Battle of Hogwarts, where did we go? And what did we go there for? And once we were there, what did we do and what did you tell me?"

"We went to the Chamber of Secrets," said Ron. "We went to look for Basilisk fangs to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. You destroyed Hufflepuff's cup…"

"And _what else_?" said Hermione.

"We shared our first kiss," said Ron, and his voice grew quieter as he said it. "And I told you I loved you."

Hermione's eyes softened and she said "Alohomora."

The door unlocked and Ron came in. He and Hermione staggered toward each other and embraced tightly, with Hermione saying shakily, "I th-thought I'd never see y-you again…"

"I'm all right," said Ron, though his voice shook slightly too. He kissed her, thoroughly relieved. Rose and Hugo soon joined their parents and the Weasleys were all in a massive hug. Scorpius watched, feeling rather awkward but pleased.

They broke apart and Hermione said, "I made tea, Ron, would you like some?"

"Oh yes," said Ron, smiling at her. She smiled back and bustled back into the kitchen.

Ron waved his wand and everyone's luggage came rapidly through the door and traveled to their respective rooms (Scorpius' luggage went to the guestroom). Then Ron closed the door, locked it, and sat down on the small loveseat opposite the couch. He sighed heavily, looking at Hugo.

"So you all got home okay?"

"Yes," said Hugo. "Mum's locked the doors and my owl got in my room all right, I've checked."

Ron saw Hermione come out of the kitchen and he made room for her on the loveseat as she sat down, gave him a tea mug, and sipped her own tea. She set the tray (which had three additional mugs for those who wanted tea) on the small coffee table in front of them and holding her cup in one hand she put her hand on Ron's leg.

"Thank you, dear," he said gratefully, taking her hand in his. "Just so you all know my Hermione makes some of the best tea imaginable."

He kissed her cheek and she gave a small giggle and blushed.

"And now," said Ron. "To business…"

Ron looked at Rose and Scorpius now sitting together on the couch.

"So Scorpius, do we have any way of reaching your parents?"

"I don't know," said Scorpius, and he actually looked miserable and slightly angry about this. "They didn't tell me where they'd be."

Hermione said, "Do they…do this often?"

"No," said Scorpius. "But it doesn't really matter. I bet I knew where they went. They went to go find those Death Eaters and help them."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance then looked back at Scorpius, Ron's face thoughtful and Hermione's sadly sympathetic.

"Well, we've already said we'll let you stay here," said Hermione. "We aren't just going to turn you away because of whatever reason. We'll be happy to have you."

Scorpius gave her a small smile. "Well, I know you all have enough to take care of…I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble," said Ron suddenly. "You're important to Hugo and Rosie, meaning you're important to Hermione and me. We're all the same boat here; we need to look out for each other."

Hermione beamed at her husband.

"Scorpius, why don't I show you to our guest bedroom?" she said, getting up. "Rose and I will help you get settled in and comfortable."

"All right," said Scorpius. He got up and Rose and Hermione took him to the guestroom.

It was quite a nice guestroom; it had a reasonably-sized window and a single bed. There was a small dresser with a mirror and the bed had a side table. There was a small closet in the other corner of the room. Hermione showed Scorpius around, saying things like "There's the closet, you may put your things in there…go on and make yourself comfortable…Rosie's next door, Hugo's across the hall…always feel free to join us at mealtimes and things of that nature…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Scorpius gratefully, smiling at her. "I really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble at all," said Hermione graciously. "We want you to feel at home here. We need to take care of all of our own. And you are one of our own as of now."

She smiled at him and turned to Rose. "Do help him get settled in, Rosie."

Hermione turned to leave but Scorpius suddenly said, "Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know you can trust me. I'm not like my dad or my granddad."

She gave another warm smile. "I trust you."

With that, Hermione left the room. She went to Ron out in the living room and sat next to him once more. He moved automatically closer to her and leaned his forehead on hers. A small grin entered her face; she touched his face with her hand and kissed him a few times. Then she said, "I would love to sit here and kiss you but I'm afraid we have things to talk about first."

"Like what?" said Ron, looking mildly disappointed.

"Well," said Hermione. "For starters I think we should sleep out here. In case something tries to get through the door, or does, then at least we'll be able to warn and protect the children."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ron.

"We should keep doors locked at all times. And windows. I have half a mind to put protective charms over the house so we would be neither seen nor heard but we need to be available if Kingsley or Harry or the family needs to contact us somehow."

Ron nodded.

Hermione sighed. "So much to think about…"

"Yeah," said Ron. He smiled at his wife calmly and took her hand.

"Let's get some sleep, hmm?"

"Yes," said Hermione, yawning. "Let me go get some nightclothes on…and I have to check on the kids…"

She got up and walked down the hallway quietly.  
>"Rosie?" she peered into Rose's room and found her asleep in her bed. Hermione kissed her daughter's head gently before heading to the guestroom. Scorpius was sleeping in the bed quite calmly, but his blanket had fallen partly off and he was shivering slightly. Hermione's maternal instincts were thus triggered; she went forward and fixed Scorpius' blanket so that it was covering him all the way. He stirred but did not wake up.<p>

Hermione smiled and went to Hugo's room.

Hugo was asleep as well, and he was covered up just fine so Hermione gave him a small kiss on his head before leaving the room and traipsing to her and Ron's bedroom to change into her nightgown.

Once this had been accomplished, she went back outside to the living room. Ron had enlarged the sofa with his wand so that now it more resembled a bed with two arms on either side. There were blankets and pillows already on it and Ron had done up Hermione's end for her.

She smiled and lay down as Ron did the same. Ron covered them up with the blanket and Hermione waved her wand at the lights. The room went dark, the only light from the moon outside shining in the window. Then Hermione cuddled up close to her husband so that his arm was around her and her head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you," said Ron.

"I love you too," said Hermione.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other. Then they settled down and went to sleep.


	2. In Tenebris Lumen

The next morning, Rose was the first to awake. She noticed the absence of the smell of breakfast and realized that her mother must still be asleep. She decided to go downstairs since there was really no point in trying to sleep anymore.

Downstairs Rose saw her parents still asleep. Ron's head was leaning on Hermione's, his arm around her and his other arm draped comfortably over the arm of the sofa. Hermione was sleeping soundly, her head on Ron's shoulder and her body turned towards Ron's so that she was snuggled up against him.

Rose smiled. It was rather sweet to see her parents, after years of marriage, still so in love. And she knew they were exhausted…so she decided she would make breakfast.

Rose wasn't very good at cooking, even at fourteen. Perhaps she'd gotten it from her father. But she at least wanted to try.

Rose began with something she deemed simple, which was bacon. She took out the pan and took out the pack of bacon. After putting two or three strips on the pan, she turned the dial on the stove.

It took only a few minutes for things to go rather badly wrong; the temperature was turned up way too high on the stove and the bacon suddenly caught fire.

In a panic, Rose seized the pitcher of water in the refrigerator and tossed some over the bacon. A large cloud of smoke caused her to cough and splutter as the fire went out. The bacon sat in black curls on the pan, still sizzling rather sickly.

"Rosie?"

Hermione came in, rubbing her eyes, looking wearily around at the hazy kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Mum," said Rose, so shaken she felt tears coming to her eyes. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's all right, sweetheart," said Hermione, waving her wand at the mess. The bacon strips vanished and the pan flew into the sink where a brush and soap began to scrub it cheerfully. Hermione waved her wand around at the smoke and it slowly thinned to where the air was clear again.

Then Hermione crossed the room to her shaking daughter.

"It's all right, dear," she said. "It's all right."

"I-I'm sorry," said Rose, wiping her eyes and hugging her mum, still trembling. "I th-thought I could make breakfast for you, so y-you could rest a bit more…"

"That's very sweet of you, Rose," said Hermione. "But we both know that you have inherited your father's cooking skills."

Hermione chuckled gently and Rose gave a shaky laugh.

"I can make breakfast, Rosie. I'm all right. You don't have to feel like you need to take care of me. I have your dad for that. And I'm not too tired to protect my children and Scorpius at all costs."

Rose smiled and Hermione hugged her.

"Why don't you go on back to bed, Rose. I'll make us breakfast."

Rose gave her mother a squeeze then went back up to her room to sleep.

Hermione smiled to herself as she started breakfast, which today was to consist of pancakes and sausage. As she waved her wand and these things began to assemble, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head lean on her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Now I'd have thought you'd sleep for a bit longer," said Hermione, grinning at her husband and kissing him before going back to the food. Ron moved his face into her neck, his lips kissing it.

"Come back to bed with me," he mumbled drowsily, a smile playing around his mouth.

"I love you, but no," said Hermione. "I have to make us all breakfast."

"Mmm...you look incredibly attractive making breakfast…"

"Was I not attractive to you before?" grinned Hermione, gently nudging him away from her. "Go on, get dressed. We must plan what we're going to do today."

Ron gave her waist a squeeze, kissed her, and withdrew from the kitchen to go get dressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a slight blush painting her cheek.

Breakfast passed quietly and almost cautiously, with the children glancing frequently at the windows and doors as if something was going to burst through them and attack. Hermione noted this but said nothing as they were also jumping at every sound.

The skies had grown nearly permanently cloudy now, with a terrible haze spotting different areas around where they lived. According to the wireless, Streelers were slowly destroying all vegetation around Britain. They had let a Nundu loose, and all were to keep a close watch for it. Dementors would come by now and again, so Ron and Hermione had both permanently set their Patronuses to keep watch outside. Occasionally, in an act to show Ron and Hermione's love, the otter and the terrier would merge together and form a beautiful rose to ward off any particularly close Dementors. It was a lovely sight to behold, despite how serious their situation was.

The children had different ways to grasp the situation. Rose became exceedingly anxious, yet determined to find what the problem was and how to solve it. Hugo became quieter, but he behaved quite maturely for his age. He helped with anything his mother needed help with and he was able to stay calm. Scorpius developed a rather quiet demeanor as well, but his face held bitterness; some days pronounced, some days undetectable.

One afternoon, it seemed to be nearly unbearable. Dementors had been especially close that day, and the feeling in the air was one of despair. Ron and Hermione sat in the living room, arms around each other. Every so often a few tears would trickle down Hermione's face and Ron would wipe them away on his sleeve. Rose and Hugo stayed in their rooms. So did Scorpius.

Rose came out into the living room and walked toward the back door. Ron and Hermione looked up at their daughter questioningly.

"Rose?"

"I need to take a walk," she said. She opened the back door and closed it behind her.

"Rose Weasley!" said Ron, standing. "Rose, come back here!"

Hermione opened the back door and went after her daughter, who was already halfway down the sidewalk. Ron followed her, sounding angry and panicked at the darkness of the hazy clouds that had formed because of the Dementors.

"Hermione! Rose! Come back inside this house!"

Rose was crying as she turned around to look at her father. "Dad, I just need-"

"Rosie, come here," said Hermione. "Come back inside."

Rose cried. "I'll go mad!"

"Come on, honey," said Ron. "Come back inside the house."

Rose walked into her mother's arms and wept. Hermione and Rose got back inside the house and they closed the door. Hermione sat on the couch and held Rose as she sobbed in her mother's arms. Ron knelt next to them, his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Merlin, you scared me…you mustn't leave the house, you know how dangerous it is."

"I'm sorry," Rose sobbed. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry…"

"Shh," said Hermione, stroking Rose's hair. "It'll be all right. Mum's got you, it's okay."

It was almost as if Rose was reduced to a small child once again as she whimpered, "I'm scared, Mum."

"I know, sweetie," said Hermione.


	3. Twists and Turns

It became near impossible to feel safe in the house anymore. A Streeler had come through the yard yesterday and burned a giant path in the grass. Lethifolds and Dementors seemed to come hand in hand, and there weren't sunny days anymore, only the permanent haze that the Dementors had set in.

The doors were locked with every magical enchantment there was; Hermione had taken special care of that, since Ron had objected to ("Your mum's the brilliant one, I might do something wrong").

Ron and Hermione sat next to the wireless daily, as did Hugo and even Scorpius. Rose was too distraught and refused to listen to the endless stream of grim news. Many evenings she was reduced to hysterics and Ron carried his daughter to bed and kissed her gently, murmuring that it'd be all right.

Hugo was a lot calmer about the situation than Rose was; something in his young mind told him that things would be all right, that they would make it through this.

"Dad," he said that afternoon, as Hermione had gone and sat with her daughter to try to get her to sleep. "Will Rose be all right?"

"I hope so," said Ron.

"We have to help Mum and Rose be all right," he said. "We have to protect our girls."

Ron couldn't suppress a smile at that. He put an arm around his son and gave him a squeeze.

"We certainly do."

Hermione came back out into the living room.

"I gave her a potion for dreamless sleep," she said. "She wouldn't sleep otherwise."

She sighed heavily, sat next to her husband, and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron put an arm around her.

"She's just worried," said Ron. "She gets it from her mum."

Hermione gave Ron a half amused, half annoyed smile and Ron smiled and kissed her.

"I'm worried about her, if anything," said Hermione.

"I am too," said Ron. "But I promise you, I won't let anything happen to my family."

"Don't worry, Mum," said Hugo. "Dad and I will protect you and Rose."

Hermione smiled. "I know, dear."

The wireless was lately telling them of the culprits behind the huge uprising. Names were mentioned in and out, some former Death Eaters who Ron and Hermione had previously believed to be dead (Mulciber, Avery, Dolohov, Rookwood, Thicknesse, etc). Draco and Astoria Malfoy were briefly mentioned as accomplices in various attacks and deaths around the country, and Scorpius' face darkened significantly every time he heard their names.

Hermione tried to continue with normal housework and making meals and things, but it became very hard to concentrate with the amount of haze outside. She could feel it starting to affect her as she came close to the kitchen window while tending to the dishes and their next meal. Foggy sorrowful memories came back to her in fragments: the Battle of Hogwarts, the day Dumbledore died, Ron kissing Lavender, Ron ruining her night at the Yule Ball, and many other sorrows.

She remembered Ron leaving her and Harry while they were on the run.

A single tear slid down her face.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

It was Scorpius. Hermione looked questioningly at him, wiping her eyes.

"Are you all right, dear? Do you need something?"

"No," said Scorpius distantly. "I'd like someone to talk to, I suppose."

Hermione stopped her work at the sink and said, "Let's sit at the table."

They each took a chair and Scorpius began uncomfortably.

"Do you…think it's bad that my parents left me at King's Cross?"

"Well, yes," Hermione hesitated, and Scorpius sighed.

"That's just not like them…Dad and Mum always tell me if they're going somewhere and they told me they'd never put me in any danger."

"Perhaps something came up," suggested Hermione. "I'm sure they didn't mean you any harm by it."

"But we've been hearing about them on the wireless too," said Scorpius. "Would they really be helping the Death Eaters? That isn't like them either."

"I don't know, dear," said Hermione. "I don't know what your parents are like-"

"Well, Dad's a bit moody at times, but he loves me. He says he'll make sure I grow up honorably. And Mum always makes us dinner and tucks me in and says goodnight and she loves me. I have good parents. I don't understand why they would do this…"

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know either, but what I do know is that you are safe here with us. And whenever your parents manage to reach you next, Ron and I will tell them that we have taken care of you and kept you safe. If they truly love you then that's all that will matter; that their son is safe."

Scorpius gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione took his hand.

"It's going to be all right. I promise you. How about you go lie down for a bit, perhaps get some sleep."

Scorpius nodded and left the kitchen to go to his room.

Hermione got back up and began to tend to the dishes again when suddenly Ron came into the kitchen.

"Do you need something as well?" asked Hermione as he approached her. "Are you hungry? I'll make dinner soon-"

"No, no," said Ron, smiling. "You've done quite enough, in fact more than enough. How about you take a break and I do some of this?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, Ron…"

"I don't think so," said Ron slyly, and quite suddenly he picked her up and began to carry her out to the living room. Hermione gave a shriek of surprise.

"Ron! What in the world-"

"If my wife won't rest, then I'll simply have to make her sit down," said Ron, setting her down on the sofa. "Now sit for a minute and rest your feet. I'll bring you some tea and then I'll finish the dishes."

Hermione tried to pout at him, but she was smiling too widely.

"You're a prat," she said, grinning.

"Correction," said Ron. "I'm a helpful, lovable prat."

Hermione giggled and Ron kissed the top of her head before going out into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled to herself and for once let her eyes wander around their living room. Numerous photos were on tables and shelves; Hermione and baby Rose smiling, laughing, and waving in a colorful autumn setting, Ron with a bedridden Hermione who was holding baby Rose and waving tiredly, Ron and Hermione in the same setting with Hugo, Rose and Hugo together when Hugo was a newborn and Rose was two, the family out in the snow…the memories over the years were just endless.

Hermione gazed out of the window at the gloom, and outside she saw a sight that made her heart stop.

Her nephew, Albus Severus Potter, was on the lawn, and in his arms he held her limp and bleeding niece Lily Luna Potter. Albus was staggering across the lawn, blood on his face and fright in his eyes.


	4. Albus and Lily Pay a Visit

Hermione got her wand and briefly lifted the charm on the back door so she could run outside to her niece and nephew, her face stark white.

"Albus! Lily! What in the world-"

"Aunt Hermione," gasped Albus. "Th-they attacked us. Dad tried to grab us and D-Disapparate but a Red Cap tried to attack Lily b-because she was bleeding from the attack and I t-tried to s-stop it…and it pulled us somewhere else. Lily's cut up but she's still alive because she keeps telling me it hurts. And I've gotten rid of the Red Cap but p-please help us, Aunt Hermione…"

Hermione cried "Expecto Patronum!" and her silver otter appeared.

"Go get my husband, hurry!" she said. The otter glided rapidly away to fetch Ron and Hermione gently took Lily from Albus' arms to inspect the damage.

"Lily…oh, Lily…oh my goodness…"

Ron came outside and Hermione said, "Ron! Come here, quickly!"

Ron's face paled and he knelt next to his wife, who had taken Lily into her arms and was rocking her limp form back and forth, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Ron urgently.

"Not now," said Hermione. "We have to get them inside."

Hermione stood and carried Lily into the house. Ron lifted Albus into his arms and followed his wife.

Hermione laid Lily on the couch as gently as possible and Ron took Albus to their bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Hermione seized some medical supplies and her wand and went to Lily's side.

"Lily?" she asked softly, brushing some hair out of the young girl's face. With a shaky, raspy breath Lily stirred weakly and opened her eyes.

"Mum…Dad…Al…where's Al?"

"It's Aunt Hermione, darling," said Hermione. "Al is fine; your Uncle Ron's taking care of him. Everything is all right. Shh, sweetheart…"

Lily began to cry. "Aunt Hermione, everything hurts a lot…help me…"

"It's okay," said Hermione desperately, her own eyes leaking tears once more. "Here, let me help you…"

Hermione took a cloth and dabbed it in some Dittany before applying it to Lily's scars and wounds. She gasped a little when the stinging came but she was brave nonetheless.

Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo came into the living room.

"Mum? Is that Lily?"

"Albus is in our bedroom," said Hermione, without preamble. "Rose, can you please go check on him?"

Rose turned and went down the hallway. Scorpius followed her. Hugo was immediately at Lily's side, looking scared. As Hermione applied Dittany and Lily cried quietly, Hugo took his cousin's hand.

"It'll be all right, Lily," he told her. "My mum's gonna make you all better."

She gave Hugo a weak smile.

Ron came in and out of the room on occasion to get a bandage or something for Albus so he could tend to Albus' wounds. Hermione wanted to do as much as she could for Lily.

By the end of the night, Hermione had bandaged and healed Lily as much as she could, but she was still very weak. Hermione got her a blanket and pillows and she slept peacefully on the couch, Hermione and Hugo by her side.

"Hugo," said Hermione. "Keep an eye on Lily while I go see how Al is."

Hugo nodded obediently and Hermione got up.

In their bedroom, Ron sat in a chair by the bed, tending to Albus. He lay there, fitfully asleep.

"How is he?" whispered Hermione. Ron looked at her and sighed.

"He'll live. He's been ill, though…scared to death, looks like. Al's been sick three times since he's been here. I cleaned up the mess and he's asleep now, obviously. And I cleaned his wounds, they weren't too bad."

Hermione nodded distantly.

"We need to contact Harry and Ginny," said Ron in an urgently quiet voice. "They need to know where Lily and Albus are. I hope to God they have James…how did Lily and Al get here in the first place?"

"Failed Apparition," said Hermione, her face pale as she wrung her hands. "They were being attacked."

"We'll use a Patronus," said Ron. "But not tonight. We'll let them sleep."

He smiled sadly, got up, and put an arm around his wife.

"Come on, let's get some pillows and blankets so we can sleep on the floor."

They did so, and once they'd been settled and changed into sleepwear they tried to get comfortable on the floor in the living room, near where Lily slept on the couch. Ron put an arm around Hermione and pulled her to him as they covered up with blankets.

"Don't give up yet," he whispered to her. "I haven't."

Hermione turned her face into his shoulder. "I'm so scared."

"I know you are," said Ron. "I am too. But we'll be all right. So will the kids."

Ron kissed his wife deeply to try and calm her nerves and his.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, and the words were sweet music to her even now.

"I love you, Ron," said Hermione, putting an arm around him, and she realized that in dire situations like these they could still be so in love.


End file.
